


В плену снов

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: Дадли снятся сны.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6
Collections: Переводы фиков switchknife





	В плену снов

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : switchknife  
>  **Оригинал** : Dream Boxes (удален из сети)

В восемь лет Дадли приснился странный сон — будто мать держит его руку очень близко к кухонной плите, подкручивая конфорку, пока маленькие волоски на его пальцах не опаляются и кожа болезненно не нагревается. _Прошу_ , хотел сказать он, _пожалуйста_ , но боялся и молчал, и когда она отпустила его, то пошел и опустил руку в раковину с ледяной водой. Тыльная сторона рук была красной, как панцирь рака. Вода стала теплой, когда он пошевелил в ней рукой, и, проснувшись, Дадли понял, что сжимает руки между ног и что воздух пропитан густым запахом мочи.

 _Мне жаль_ , думал он, _мне очень жаль_ , и отдернулся от маминой руки, когда она пришла утром будить его.

Но она была доброй. Очень-очень доброй. Она убрала грязные простыни, помогла почистить зубы и опустилась на колени, завязывая шнурки. Тонкие губы больше не казались безжалостными, а взгляд — каменным. От нее пахло тальковой пудрой.

Наконец Дадли захотелось есть, и он спустился завтракать. Гарри уже проснулся и расставлял на столе тарелки, и Дадли охватило странное чувство разочарования, что это не он разбудил Гарри, как иногда бывало.

Отец по-прежнему был в командировке, поэтому Гарри казался более расслабленным, чем обычно. Дадли, прищурив глаза, с ненавистью смотрел, как брат тихо устраивается на стуле на другом конце стола.

— Еще тостов, Дадличка? — спросила мама, стоя у шкафчика и завязывая фартук с воротником, отчего казалась маленькой птичкой с красными перышками.

— Ага, мам, — ответил он с полным ртом яичницы, а потом усмехнулся, глядя на Гарри, которому досталась всего лишь миска каши.

На миг что-то злое полыхнуло в глазах Гарри — что-то похожее на то, что сам Дадли чувствовал, когда злился, но потом лицо Гарри вновь стало спокойным, он отодвинул стул и поднялся.

— Я наелся, — пробурчал он, но ему никто не ответил. Гарри положил пустую миску в раковину и помыл ее, пока мама мазала маслом тосты. Дадли заметил, что Гарри по-прежнему смотрит на тосты, и накинулся на них — теплые, соленые, вкусные, мягкое масло таяло на хрустящем хлебе именно так, как Дадли нравилось, и рука Гарри дрогнула, когда он положил тарелку на полку с посудой. Дадли внезапно перестали мучить плохие воспоминания о раковине. Он больше не думал, что не стоит в ней мыть руки.

— Не забудь повесить белье, — сказала мама, обращаясь к Гарри.

— Да, тетя Петуния, — ответил Гарри таким же скучным голосом, каким мистер Хоукинс объяснял им математику. Под глазами Гарри были синяки. И только когда Гарри ушел и Дадли услышал звук открывающейся стиральной машины из прачечной, он понял, что и его глаза этим утром были такими же. Потемневшими. Широко открытыми.

У Дадли засосало под ложечкой. Неужели Гарри тоже приснилась раковина? И мама? И обожженные руки?

— Еще тостов, Дадличка? — снова спросила мама, и почему-то это внезапно его взбесило.

— Нет, — рявкнул он и затем почти добавил «отъебись», ведь именно так говорят большие мальчики, но сейчас Дадли вспомнил, как пылали руки под холодной водой, и, может быть, чуть-чуть испугался.

— С тобой все в порядке, дорогой? — нежно, очень нежно спросила мама и подошла к нему с еще одной тарелкой тостов.

Но уже Дадли встал и попятился.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу!

Обиженный, он убежал наверх, в свою комнату, и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Гарри развешивал одежду во дворе. Дадли видел его из окна: Гарри был в его старой красной футболке, которая теперь казалась бледно-коричневой. Он продолжал смотреть на Гарри, пока мама не поднялась на второй этаж и не сказала, что ей очень жаль, что она не хотела заставлять его есть, когда он не хочет, и помогла ему собраться в школу, пока он не опоздал.

* * *

В двенадцать лет Дадли приснился очень странный сон. Он был в гостиной, внизу, ночью, и телевизор был включен. (Именно так он понял, что это сон — папа никогда не разрешал ему смотреть телевизор по ночам, потому что сам смотрел видеокассеты.) Ковер под голыми ногами был как холодный жесткий мех, и тогда Дадли выключил телевизор и направился к лестнице. Он шел наверх спать, он был уверен в этом, но почему-то ноги сами понесли его к маленькой комнате, а руки сами открыли дверь.

Лунный свет заливал маленький чулан. Гарри лежал на животе на шаткой раскладушке. Дадли слышал, как он дышит. Свисавшие с раскладушки ноги казались нелепо длинными, и Дадли вдруг вспомнил о маленьких лошадках, которых видел в «Смелтингсе» на экскурсии на прошлой неделе. Жеребята едва держались на ногах.

— Да ты едва на ногах держишься, — сказал Дадли Гарри, почему-то уверенный в том, что Гарри не проснется.

Огромная футболка задралась, обнажая гладкую спину, казавшуюся каменной в лунном свете; шея под темными волосами казалась бледной и нежной, и по коже Дадли побежали мурашки. Он знал, что Гарри не проснется, поэтому медленно вытянул руку и дотронулся до его спины, и кровь внутри вдруг взбунтовалась, сердце начало истошно биться. Теплая. Спина Гарри была теплой. И гладкой, такой гладкой, что Дадли показалось, будто рука может погрузиться в нее, как в теплое молоко.

— Впусти меня, — тихо попросил он, — впусти меня, — но Гарри лишь сонно заворчал и заворочался под его прикосновением.

Казалось, кровь вот-вот закипит. Будто он был одной из маминых кастрюль, бурлящих на плите. Дадли позволил своей руке двигаться кругами и понял, что ему трудно дышать, словно бегом поднялся по ступенькам, — но почему-то все, казалось, уплывает куда-то вниз, вниз, вниз, и когда Дадли поднял голову, то увидел, что темные стены чулана тают, как воск.

Он почувствовал, как Гарри начинает поворачиваться, и быстро убрал руку. Он смотрел, как Гарри вытягивается на спине, взбрыкнув руками и ногами, темные волосы растрепаны, а зеленые глаза закрыты.

Стены продолжали таять. Может быть, стоит разбудить Гарри, может быть, они должны куда-то уйти.

Но Дадли вышел из чулана и закрыл дверь — ведь если стены плавятся здесь, то они не будут плавиться там, и мама с папой будут в безопасности.

— Впусти меня, — пробормотал он в закрытую дверь чулана и, когда проснулся в своей кровати с громко бьющимся сердцем, понял, что у него стоит.

* * *

В пятнадцать лет у Дадли не было странных снов. Ему даже по большей части удалось забыть то, что произошло той ночью — ужасный холод, пожирающий его разум, и как ему едва удалось выбраться. Во всем был виноват Гарри, Гарри и его магия — псих, чертов псих, педик, зовущий _Седрика_ в своих снах.

Но теперь Гарри выкрикивал другое имя, и еще чаще: _Сириус, Сириус, Сириус_ , — и Дадли надоело это слышать. Ему надоело видеть эти глаза — широко открытые, потемневшие, пустые и странные; надоело, что Гарри больше не завидует ему, что Гарри больше не заморачивается едой, независимо от того, что ему давали. Ему надоело, что Гарри за обедом ни на что не обращает внимание, _ни на кого_ не обращает внимание и медленно цедит воду, его лицо бледное и рассеянное, будто рядом с ним вообще никого нет.

Дадли ненавидел его. И смотрел на него — иногда, когда Гарри развешивал одежду во дворе — и если Гарри в жару снимал футболку, Дадли смотрел на него обнаженного. Иногда ему казалось, что Гарри вот-вот повернется и увидит его, и тогда Дадли быстро задергивал шторы, садился за стол с бешено бьющимся сердцем и возвращался к компьютерной игре.

— Пошло оно все на хер, — сказал Пирс, отбрасывая камень с дороги.

— Что? — встрепенулся Дадли.

— Я сказал: на хер все! — прорычал Пирс. — Мы ничего не сделали с тех пор, как ты вернулся. Мы даже не гоняемся за…

— Хочешь подраться, Полкис? — Это было так просто — добавить угрозы в голос, ссутулить плечи и сердито смотреть на Пирса, пока тот не побледнеет. В конце концов, Дадли же чемпион по боксу.

— Нет, конечно, нет.

Ха! Попробовал бы кто-нибудь оспорить его лидерство. Его смелтингская трость была липкой от пота, а он размахивал ей вперед-назад, вперед-назад, как джентльмен.

— Скажи предкам, — произнес Пирс, — что сегодня вечеринка у Гордонов. Ты…

— Ага, — кивнул Дадли. И пошел с ним ночью на вечеринку, и наблюдал, как подружка Пирса — Джен — ему отсасывает, и Дадли задумался, почему же сам еще не завел себе девчонку. С женщинами слишком много проблем в твоем возрасте, сказал голос отца в голове. Но вид того, как отсасывают пьяному Пирсу, возбудил его. Дадли ушел задолго до окончания вечеринки, и когда он вернулся домой, мама назвала его хорошим мальчиком за то, что возвращается рано и не нервирует ее.

Но как только Дадли добрался до своей комнаты, он расстегнул джинсы и стащил их перед тем, как забраться в постель. Потом обхватил рукой свой член и дрочил, представляя, каким может быть рот Джен, но вдруг увидел перед глазами мягкие, темные завитки волос на бледной шее и кончил, горячо и бурно, пачкая простыни.

* * *

В шестнадцать лет Дадли приснился очень странный сон. Это произошло после того, как он за день до каникул встретил женщину.

Дадли, смеясь, шел домой вместе с Пирсом и Малькольмом и тут едва не столкнулся с кем-то. С кем-то высоким, мягким и темноволосым.

Он быстро сделал шаг назад — тогда услышал свист Пирса и увидел, что столкнулся с женщиной, очень красивой, с длинными черными волосами и глубоким томным взглядом. Ее губы были очень красными, и Дадли поймал себя на том, что смотрит на них, а потом ей в глаза, и понял, что не может отвести взгляд. Он чувствовал, что должен, чувствовал, что что-то странное связано с этой женщиной, что-то опасное, и его сердце затрепетало от страха.

Женщина долго молчала — и, когда наконец отступила, то с улыбкой сказала: «Я знаю, чего ты хочешь».

Позже он только посмеивался над этим, а Пирс отпускал грубые шутки, говоря, что Большой Ди подстрелил большую птичку, — и Дадли смеялся вместе с ним, даже несмотря на тянущее ощущение нервозности, даже несмотря на то, что женщина была, похоже, немного не в себе, а ее глаза, немигающе уставившиеся на него, казались кошачьими.

Приехав домой, он услышал, как вернувшийся на каникулы Гарри разбирает вещи в своей комнате, но Дадли не зашел с ним поздороваться. Достаточно того, что псих вернулся. Достаточно того, что Дадли опять придется терпеть его.

Вместо этого Дадли поднялся в свою комнату, чувствуя странное головокружение, и тяжело сел на край кровати.

Почему он так устал? Может, стоит немного поспать — чуть-чуть, пока мама не позовет ужинать.

Через какое-то время его разбудил стук в дверь.

— Просыпайся, ангелочек! — прокричала мама из-за двери. — Ужин готов! Позови Гарри.

Дадли нахмурился. Почему, черт возьми, она сама не могла позвать Гарри? И почему Гарри еще не внизу и как всегда не накрывает на стол?

Он поднялся с кровати, чувствуя, как она скрипит под его весом, и вышел из комнаты. Свет казался чуть ярче, чем тот, к которому он привык. Дадли прошел к комнате Гарри и постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев дважды, но Гарри не открыл.

— Эй ты, псих! Открывай! — позвал он — и затем, к его изумлению, дверь открылась, хотя за ней не было никого, кто смог бы ее отворить.

Магия, подумал Дадли, но почему-то это не встревожило его так, как должно было. Гарри сидел на краю кровати и улыбался.

А еще, заметил Дадли запоздало, на нем не было ничего, кроме футболки. Та же самая старая футболка, выцветшая до бледно-коричневого цвета, — но каким-то образом Гарри влезал в нее даже сейчас, и это было бессмысленно, но Дадли беспокоило не это, а то, что Гарри был голым под этой футболкой, без джинсов и трусов, и футболка оттянулась так, словно у него стояло.

Дадли поймал себя на том, что поспешно пятится к двери, но она была закрыта — когда он ее закрыл? Он не закрывал дверь. Не закрывал!

— Выпусти меня! — сказал Дадли, каким-то образом его голос прозвучал слишком спокойно, как будто он сказал то, что от него ожидали.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— Зачем?

Он задрал футболку, и Дадли увидел… его, о Мерлин, член, толстый, мощный и короткий, и такой возбужденный, что, казалось, вот-вот переломится.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. — Гарри опустил одну руку к члену и начал дрочить, и Дадли увидел смазку, блеснувшую на головке. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Дадли.

Ты сумасшедший, хотел сказать Дадли, прекрати это, выпусти меня, выпусти… Потом зеленые глаза Гарри закрылись, кадык дернулся, когда он дрочил, выгибаясь и вскидывая бедра к своей руке. Он ни разу не застонал, не издал ни звука — но громко и тяжело дышал, делая это так, как будто Дадли не было в этой комнате, как будто он не наблюдал за ним и не был так же возбужден.

— Да, — сказал Дадли, хотя он должен был сказать «Нет» — и в тот момент, когда он это сказал, Гарри открыл глаза, но они больше не были зелеными.

Красные. Они были красными.

Потрясение гулко понеслось по венам Дадли, кровь словно замерзла — и он не мог дышать, не мог пошевелиться, как будто ноги ему больше не принадлежали.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — прошипел Гарри, лаская себя все быстрее и быстрее. — Разве ты не сделаешь то, что я скажу? Разве ты не хороший мальчик? Не ты ли мой маленький ангелочек? — Красные глаза блестели так же зло, как взгляд Гарри через кухонный стол за завтраком много лет назад, — и Гарри сказал, улыбаясь: — Впусти меня, Дадли. Впусти.

Нет, хотел сказать Дадли, нет — но потом захрипел и почувствовал, как подламываются колени, и он снова проснулся в своей кровати, обхватив рукой член и пачкая спермой простыни.

Да, продолжал говорить мозг, да.

— Дадличка! — раздался голос матери. Стук в дверь. — Ужин готов, спускайся.

Но Дадли просто лежал, потея и не смея выйти из комнаты. Он слышал, как часы на тумбочке продолжают тикать.

Наконец он встал, привел себя в порядок и натянул джинсы — и когда он осторожно открыл дверь, в прихожей не было слишком светло, его ноги делали то, чего он от них хотел, и когда он спустился ужинать, Гарри как обычно расставлял тарелки, его лицо было бледным и пустым — папа читал газету, а мама вновь завязывала фартук, тот самый, с воротником, в котором она казалась маленькой птичкой с красными перышками.

* * *

В семнадцать лет Дадли приснился очень странный сон. Он стоял в гостиной, рядом с камином, и смотрел на фотографии, которые папа сделал прошлым летом. Свет от желтых лампочек падал на стеклянные рамки, так что Дадли едва различал собственное лицо рядом с улыбающимся маминым. Тяжелая стеклянная статуэтка собаки, которую мама купила в прошлом году, блестела на одном краю камина. За ним стоял телевизор, и какая-то женщина в нем рассказывала о тестомесительных машинах.

И только услышав шаги, он развернулся. Это был Гарри, его лицо было очень бледным, а руки дрожали.

Он неуверенно прошел вперед — почти спотыкаясь, и его глаза были широко открытыми и потемневшими, такими же широко открытыми и потемневшими, какими они были много лет назад, когда Дадли было всего лишь восемь.

— Дадли… ты видел… что-то горит… на кухне…

Он собирался спросить Гарри, что о чем о говорит, но тут Гарри увидел руки Дадли, и его глаза расширились.

— О Боже, — сказал он дрожащим голосом и сделал шаг назад, — нет.

Дадли посмотрел на свои руки — обожженные, красные, как панцирь рака, и очень-очень мокрые.

— В чем дело? — спросил Дадли.

Казалось, колени Гарри вот-вот подломятся; ему явно стало нехорошо.

— Да ты едва на ногах держишься, — сказал Дадли, и его голос был таким же теплым, как и у темноволосой женщины.

— Ч-что ты сделал… с тетей Петунией и дядей… Верноном…

Дадли подумал, какая же, наверное, гладкая и нежная кожа у Гарри под его белой футболкой, и шагнул вперед, вытянув перед собой руки.

— Не подходи ко мне! — Гарри шарил в заднем кармане, ища деревянную палку, и внезапно Дадли обуял ужас от того, что с ним может сделать Гарри, этот псих, этот чертов псих, поэтому схватил тяжелую стеклянную статуэтку с камина, выставил ее перед собой, думая, что успокоит Гарри на несколько минут, всего на чуть-чуть, и с размаху обрушил ее на голову брата.

Глухой звук, будто статуэтка проломила Гарри череп, тупой быстрый звук, и Гарри на миг застыл, вытаращив глаза, и Дадли пришлось ударить снова.

Гарри рухнул как подкошенный. С еще одним гулким звуком он упал на ковер и теперь лежал на нем, раскинув руки и ноги как обычно широко, снова очень похожий на маленького жеребенка.

На статуэтке осталась кровь. Дадли аккуратно поставил ее обратно на камин и понял, что его руки трясутся.

Неважно. Это неважно. Ковер под голыми ногами был как холодный жесткий мех. Дадли оказался в гостиной, ночью; телевизор работал. Все казалось сном. Ведь папа никогда не разрешал ему смотреть телевизор по ночам, потому что сам смотрел видеокассеты.

Надо просто дойти до дивана, вот сюда, и дождаться пробуждения.

**Конец**


End file.
